


Naughty Boy

by lrs002



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corporal Punishment, Naughty Luke, belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been a naughty boy. Reid punishes him for his misbehavior. Rated M just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm apologizing in advance for the spacing at end of the story I've tried to fix multiple times. Please Enjoy.

Luke has just finished washing the suds from his body when the shower curtain is pulled back and the water abruptly turned off.

"Reid- but whatever he was going to say dies on his tongue when he sees the man's face. The look on his face is stoney fury and that would be okay except right now it's an almost exact replica of when they first met.

Luke knows then and there he's been caught and in trouble.

"I can explain."  
"I'm sure you can." He says shoving a towel at him, "Go wait for me in the bedroom."

Stepping out of the shower and past his boyfriend Luke closes the bathroom door as quickly and as quietly as possible when exiting.

Running his hands through his damp hair, he sighs when he hears water starting up again, and desperately hopes that it's the shower again.

"Not an enema, not an enema please!" Luke prays 

He sits on the end of the bed, towel spread underneath him. He doesn't want to drip dry all over the carpet in their new apartment.

Now all he has to do is stew and he does so for quite a while.

"Luke." Reid says coming into the room

He says nothing; his boyfriend is in nothing but a pair of blue jeans and usually he would take the chance to admire the well defined chest. However, his eyes are glued to the thin, folded strip of black leather in one of Reid's hands. 

"Luke, please explain to me why I got a call at work today from your music professor hoping that you were doing well. It almost sounded to me like she thought you were sick and last I checked you weren't."

He sat there in silence, hoping a good enough lie would come to him. It didn't and he blew out breath. 

"Well, I may have skipped a couple classes."

He was better off telling the truth anyway because if Reid had caught him in a lie now he would be in even more trouble. Reid hated to be lied to.

Folding his arms in front of his chest, "Which classes and how many?"  
"Oh come on!"  
Reid remained silent.  
"History and Music. I've missed both twice."  
"How many hours is each class worth?"  
"Three."  
"Okay, that'll be tweleve." He said "Six, on the bed and, six over my knee after dinner."

He sighed, Luke knew what after dinner meant, before bed and in his pajamas. 

Pajama spanking were almost as bad as an enema because it always felt that Reid was putting more power behind his blows.

Or perhaps it was the shame,of having his pants down, twisting around his ankles, and feeling like a little boy.

"Yes sir."  
"You know what to do."

Luke turned, bringing his legs up so he could crawl to the middle of bed. Once there, he grabbed a pillow to place underneath himself so that Reid would have good aim on his still mildly damp behind.

Luke gripped the quilt in tense anticipation. 

CRACK!

"Count please."  
"One."

CRACK!

"Two."

"Why are you getting this spanking?" Reid asks bringing the belt down.

CRACK!

"Three. I was naughty."  
"Naughty because?" He brings the belt down twice one after the other in quick succession.

"Five, six."

Luke sits there waiting he hasn't told why yet. He feels the bed dip and eyes the belt as Reid sets it down on the bed next to him.

"You can get up now."  
"But I-  
"No buts, we'll finish this later." Reid says pulling him off the pillow and being close to rub his arms with his skilled fingers, "Plus if you don't get dressed we'll miss your mother's birthday party."

That gets Luke and his lightly dusted pink ass moving. Reid watches from the bed as he pulls on white button up shirt and hisses as the jeans go over his butt.

Reid hadn't done to much to it but he could feel it.

"Going comando?"  
"Yeah feels better that way. Hurry up we're going to be late."  
Reid says nothing but strings the belt through the loops.  
"You're bringing that?" Luke asks as he watches Reid buckle it  
"Yes, just consider it incentive to be a good boy." Pulling on long sleeve t-shirt he lays a kiss on his boyfriend and leaves.

A few minutes of fighting with jackets they're out the door.

Reid thinks this party is bore and he think Luke knows that as well. He's been sticking to Reid side tonight, maybe he's trying to be good and stay out of trouble. He knows that there plenty of people here that given the chance would gladly cause trouble.

He continues to eye the guests.

"Oh I can't take it anymore." Luke says and goes strait for the cake.

Katie is over there adamantly talking to Luke about something and he sticks his finger in the icing. Then swipes the icing off with his tongue while she continues to talk.

"Oh you naughty boy." She says landing hard smack on his bottom. Luke jumps, winces and rubs his behind, he wasn't expecting that. Reid smirks as Luke comes wandering back over. "Don't you dare say anything." He opens his mouth to reply but a Lilly and her new boyfriend Jonah are being loud as they come down the stairs, "I really don't think it's nessary, Sweetie." "But they're a tradition." Jonah says "And I dare not think of what people would say if you skipped this one." Pulling Lilly down the rest of the stairs and into the middle of the room. "They're not a tradition in this house." "Can I get a chair please?" Jonah asks and someone places one next to the couple. "Your serious about this?" Lilly asks "Yes, it's time they became a tradition because frankly my dear you need one." With that Jonah tips her over the back of the chair lifts her dress and starts to spank Lilly. "I think after this we should leave because you and I have some unfinished business." Reid says. Luke frowns up at him.


End file.
